1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Continuously Variable Transmissions (CVT's) used in a wide variety of applications requiring ratio shifts between an engine, or motor, and the load including automobiles, recreational vehicles, turbines and industrial equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years CVT's have become more widely adopted in the automotive industry in a never ending effort to increase fuel efficiency and increase performance. The most widely accepted automotive CVT's today are the Push Belt CVT marked by Nissan and General Motors and NSK half toroidal CVT. Drive trains with higher horsepower ratings are not able to easily use these designs as they rely on friction to transmit power and their size, weight and sensitivity to dirt make them impractical for performance oriented motoring. Other designs have come to market for smaller horsepower applications like the NuVinci CVP. There is general agreement among experts involved in the development of new CVT's that an ideal CVT would stay positively engaged while allowing ratio shifts under full power. The Anderson CVT exhibits these qualities, but requires the use of Floating Sprocket Bars that do not reengage smoothly and require outside control to shift ratios.